Jeffy's Big Mess/Transcript
Scene 1: The Game Room * Jeffy: I'm bored, I know I'll make a mess! * (Bonnie comes in) * Bonnie: NO! * Jeffy: Why? * Bonnie: That's a bad idea! * Golden Freddy: Your barely gonna clean it! * Jeffy: I will but I'll do it to surprise daddy! * (Jeffy Leaves) * Golden Freddy: We gotta stop him! * Bonnie: Yes! Scene 2: The Kitchen * Jeffy: There we Go! I'm pouring flour all over the counters hahahahaha! * Freddy: JEFFY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING???????? * Jeffy: I'm pouring flour for cookies! * Freddy: JEFFY, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE COOKIES! I'M TELLING MARIO YOU MADE THAT MESS! * Jeffy: NO! * Freddy: YES! * (Bonnie and Golden Freddy Come in) * Bonnie: Don't worry Freddy, I'll clean it! * Jeffy: EH! (Leaves and makes messes in the dining room) * Bonnie: GRRRRRRRRR! JEFFY GET BACK HERE AND HELP US CLEAN THAT MESS! Scene 3: The Dining Room * Jeffy: EH! There we go! I'm putting green beans all over the table. * Golden Freddy: JEFFY! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!? * Jeffy: I'm just destroying green beans! * Bonnie: UGH! ANOTHER MESS TO CLEAN???? * Jeffy: EH! I'm gonna make more in Junior's room! * Golden Freddy: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!! Scene 4: Junior's Room * Jeffy: Hahahahaha! Getting rid of Junior's toy trains and now they are mine forever! I'm gonna take these away and hide them! Hahaha! * Bonnie: JEFFY, PUT THOSE TRAINS BACK ON JUNIOR'S TRAIN TABLE!!! * Jeffy: NO! * Golden Freddy: I am so upset! * (Chica comes in) * Chica: I overheard you guys yelling, what's wrong? * Bonnie: It's Jeffy! He's doing bad things and I'm gonna call Rosalina and Mario about this! * Chica: Good Idea! Call Mario and Rosalina! * Bonnie: I will! * Golden Freddy: Yes! Let's go into the game room! Scene 5: The Game Room * (Golden Freddy Locks the door in the game room) * Golden Freddy: There we go! We're protected here! * Bonnie: There's no way Jeffy can get us! * Golden Freddy: Yup! Now let's call Mario and Rosalina! * Bonnie: Yup! * (Scene cuts to the hotel) * Mario: Ahhhhhhhhh! This is a relaxing day! * (Mario gets a call) * Mario: Wait, who's calling? Golden Freddy? I'll answer. * Chef Pee Pee: Wait, what's wrong? * Mario: I'm getting a call from Golden Freddy, What do you want, Golden Freddy? * (Scene cuts to the game room) * Golden Freddy: Yes, is this Mario? * (Scene cuts to the hotel) * Mario: Yes it is! What happened? * (Scene cuts to game room) * Golden Freddy: Well, you know Jeffy? * (Scene cuts to hotel) * Mario: I do! What happened? * (Scene cuts to game room) * Golden Freddy: Well, he might be making messes and he won't quit his bad behavior! * (Scene cuts to hotel) * Mario: WHAT? HE DID? HE IS SO GROUNDED! * (Scene cuts to game room) * Golden Freddy: Yup! You gotta come in the house as soon as possible! (Hangs up) * (Scene cuts back to hotel) * Mario: GRRRRRRRR * Rosalina: What's wrong, Mario? * Mario: IT'S JEFFY! HE MADE A MESS IN THE HOUSE! WE GOTTA COME IN THE HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! * Rosalina: Oh No! What is going on with Jeffy? * Mario: I don't know! Guys pack up! We're going home! * Bowser: Awwwwww man! * Bowser Junior: I don't wanna go, chef Pee Pee! * Chef Pee Pee: We have to because of Jeffy! We were having fun too! * (Scene cuts to the game room) * Bonnie: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JEFFY IS CAUSING TROUBLE! * Golden Freddy: Let's go! Scene 6: Bowser's Room * Jeffy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Spilling mayonnaise and lasagna on the bed! EH! * Bonnie: JEFFY, STOP IT! * Golden Freddy: Bowser is gonna be maaaaaaaaad! * Bonnie: Let's go! Scene 7: The Living Room * Bonnie: Ugh! When are they coming back? * (Ding dong) * Golden Freddy: That's them! Scene 8: The Doorway * Bonnie: Hey guys. * Mario: Hi! I got a call about a mess! * Golden Freddy: Yup! I called to tell your son that he made a mess! * Rosalina: OH NO, JEFFY! * Bonnie: Yup! He made a big mess! * Cody: I'M COMING IN TO SEE WHAT JEFFY DID! * Golden Freddy: He did a lot of bad things! * Mario: I'm checking! Scene 9: Looking at the Messes! * (Earthy Crust Plays) * Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE LIVING ROOM IS DETSROYED! THE TABLES ARE BROKEN! THE COUCHES HAVE STAINS EVERYWHERE! THE REMOTE IS MISSING! * Rosalina: AAAAAAAAAAH! THE COUCH IN THE GAME ROOM IS DESTROYED! THE TV IS BROKEN! THERE'S A TOMY THOMAS ON THE COUCH! THE COUCHES ARE MISSING THE CUSHIONS! * Joseph: I'm gonna play basketball and............What happened to the basketball goal? WHO DID THIS?? * Chef Pee Pee: NO! FLOUR IS ALL OVER THE KITCHEN COUNTERS! THERE'S MILK SPILLED ON THE FLOOR! THERE'S A TOMY PERCY TOY IN THE KICTHEN AS WELL! * Cody: WHAT HAPPENED TO KEN? HE IS BROKEN IN HALF! * Bowser Junior: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY THOMAS TOYS???? THIS IS SO WIERD! * Tony: OH NO! THE BATHROOM IS DESTROYED! WHY IS THE CHEESE IN THE TUB? * Shrek: DONKEY! WHERE'S MY CHEESECAKE? * Woody: MY SHRIMPOS! * Jeffy: I made the messes. * Bowser: NO! MY ROOM IS COVERED IN LASAGNA AND THERE'S GREEN BEANS EVERYWHERE! * Joseph: THE DINING TABLE HAS GREEN BEANS EVERYWHERE! * Mario: JEFFY, HOW COULD YOU? * Jeffy: I was bored! * Rosalina: Jeffy, This is the last straw! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS! * Golden Freddy: You deserve it Jeffy! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO CLEAN UP THOSE MESSES! * Chef Pee Pee: YUP! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! * Jeffy: You're cleaning it because I don't wanna! * Joseph: JEFFY! YOU'RE DOING IT NOW! * Jeffy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AM I A BAD BOY? * Bonnie and Mario: YES! * Jeffy: (Bawls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH * Mario: STOP IT, JEFFY, YOU'RE CLEANING UP YOUR MESSES NOW! * Jeffy: Awwwwwwwww. (Leaves) * Bonnie: He deserved it, didn't he? * Freddy: Yup, he better get his messes clean. * Bowser Junior: Jeffy, where are my Thomas toys? * Jeffy: They are hidden in my bed. * Bowser Junior: Okay. I'm gonna find them. * Black Yoshi: Wait, Jeffy did all this? Well, I'm gonna play Call of Duty and WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CALL OF DUTY? ITS BROKEN! * Mario: Black Yoshi, don't worry, I'll buy you a new one. * Black Yoshi: I hope so! * Mario: Jeffy while you clean your messes, we will buy new stuff! * Bowser Junior: Yeah! Let's go to Toys "R" Us for new toys! * Chef Pee Pee: I gotta go get more milk and green beans and flour! * Mario: Yup! We're gonna replace all the things you broke and ruined! * Rosalina: We're also gonna find those couch cushions * Mr. Pig: JEFFY, AFTER YOU CLEAN, YOUR GOING TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! * Mama Luigi: Yup! Let's go! * Jeffy: Awwwwww. I got messes to clean! This will take all week! * The end Category:Transcripts